Colapso Dimensional, Volumen 1
by ashsharingan
Summary: Traicionado en un mundo por su amada y desterrado de su casa, un ángel de alas rojas hará lo imposible reencarnando en un humano que tuvo que volverse demonio siendo todavía un ángel, Hagoromo pide ayuda el ser por la sombra inminente que siempre acecha en la oscuridad ¿qué pasará? léanlo y si no gusta déjenlo /se explica en capítulos posteriores, no sería misterio si no lo hiciera
1. prólogo parte 1, presentación de Orfea

**Renuncia: no soy dueño de DXD o de Naruto  
**

* * *

Riser Phenex estaba riéndose, de verdad lo estaba, en el club de ocultismo, estaba intentando convencer a Rias Gremory de casarse con él debido al contrato de matrimonio que tenía la familia Gremory con la suya, la familia Phenex

Veréis, en el sentido biológico de la palabra, ni Rias ni Riser eran humanos, eran demonios, si los demonios de la biblia, que luchaban en guerras, en el principio fue cuando el dios bíblico creo a los ángeles, poco después de que el original y primer lucifer les traicionase y las 72 huestes se unieron a él, hubo otro arcángel, que incluso superaba a Michael en combate igualando mucho al dios bíblico, e incluso cuando creció se hizo imbatible, su nombre fue Yriel, el hijo del sol

No se sabe lo que paso, pero los demonios tuvieron un aprieto muy duro contra ese arcángel, lo que nadie sabía fue que Lucifer si que sabía que Yriel estaba enamorado de Gabriel y ella de él cuando fomentaron su relación, colándose en los cielos y sembrando la duda de que Yriel estaba de su lado, Lucifer tiñó su luz con su propia aura en una ilusión, cuando verdaderamente era luz angelical, cuando Yriel logró combatir contra Lucifer y expulsarlo, alguien le apuñaló por la espalda con una espada de luz occidental medieval, cortándolo las alas, Yriel desangrándose, torció la cabeza y vio al que lo había hecho

Fue Gabriel, le dijo que la voluntad de dios era suprema y que no podían arriesgarse a tener más demonios, que si todo lo que habían vivido era una mentira por Lujuria entonces que sea muy bienvenido en los infiernos abrasadores

Yriel lloró lágrimas de sangre cuando oyó esas palabras, ser apuñalado a traición por la espalda por la persona que más amaba fue un golpe muy duro tanto para su herida como para su corazón, pero pasó algo que nadie se esperó jamás, las mismas alas de Yriel tiradas en el suelo empezaban a juntarse y las doce adquirieron una forma de látigos, de repente bajo la impresión de todos los ángeles que llegaron a la escena, agarraron el cuerpo de Yriel como si fueran ataduras y la última fue al cuello, empezando a quemar su rostro tirándolo hacia un portal que habían hecho, el portal se cerró y no se supo nada más de Yriel

Tiempo después el cielo fue perdiendo terreno por esta acción y ni decir que antes de eso, el dios bíblico estaba furioso por los actos de Gabriel, la llamó traidora, que como era posible de que la persona a la que amaba le apuñalase por la espalda, dijo que no había caído porque aun era leal a él, ¿pero de que modo?, Gabriel respondió que fue por el bien de los cielos, Yriel estaba de parte de Lucifer, algo que extrañó mucho a dios y ahí, se desveló el engaño, Lucifer fue quien orquestó todo para deshacerse de Yriel, y vaya que lo consiguió, Gabriel no pudo de la culpa y arrepentimiento y se desmayó de la tristeza y shock, Gabriel fue desterrada temporalmente de los cielos por eso, si conseguía volver pulcra podrá unirse otra vez, pero hasta entonces dios le privó entrar a los cielos

Pero la raza de demonios, orgullosa porque Yriel se había ido no contaron que su fuerza iba menguando por un ser que logró penetrar a la realidad desde el mismo vacío, Trihexa, poseyendo la mente del lucifer le hizo ver que el vacío era la creación perfecta y que debería volver todo a él, empezando por este mundo, y así fue la derrota de los demonios y los cielos ante ese ser

Más tarde Azazel y muchos cadres cayeron en los pecados capitales y fuero desterrados por el mismo dios bíblico permanentemente dañando así al poco equilibrio que había dando un conflicto de guerra total conocido como la gran guerra, todos los bandos lucharon contra todos, teniendo así mogollón de bajas, de los tres lados, en la última batalla que fue contra Trihexa, las bajas desbordaban, los caídos habían perdido al 75% de su población con numerosos cadres, los ángeles habían perdido a Yriel, dios y muchas de sus fuerzas, los demonios fueran la fracción más dañada al perder a sus cuatro líderes y la mitad de sus pilares quedando 36 con pocos miembros

Se firmó una tregua por los heridos y muertos, pero los descendientes de los demonios quería seguir con la guerra por su belicismo, y así la fracción salto de la sartén a las brasas de la peor manera por la guerra civil, terminando así en la mitad de su población con 16 pilares, creían que la raza no se iba a recuperar jamás hasta que ocurrió un milagro

Las Evil Pieces, hechas por Adjuka Belcebu ex-Astaroth, permitían reencarnar a quien sea de la raza que sea desde la base de los demonios, pero hubo otro problema con eso,

Choque cultural

En teoría se podía reconstruir la raza con las Evil Pieces dejando así a los reencarnados como gente de segunda clase y de tercera la mayoría, pero muchas de estas personas no eran reclutadas de forma voluntaria y cada vez aumentaba aun más el número de reencarnados y así poco a poco toda la cultura ancestral se iba exterminando, esto provoco la alegría de Riser y la desesperación de Rias

Matrimonios forzosos, para mantener puras las líneas de sangre, el problema era que Riser era un capullo mujeriego total y Rias era muy liberal, aunque por extraño que parezca, nunca hizo un movimiento para detener la boda desde que tenía catorce años, parece ser que se sometió a su voluntad, aunque ella siguió luchando, era raro, quizás era bipolar, tampoco es que la dejaron mucha opción

"Me niego a casarme contigo Riser, esta situación es despreciable" dice Rias

"Oye tu, estás siendo grosero con Boucho, ¿quien eres tu, para empezar?" dice un chico de cabello castaño de nombre Issei

"¿No les contaste a tus siervos sobre mi?" dice Riser

"No porque no hacía falta" dice cortante Rias

"Tan dura como siempre, ¿ne?" dice Riser " bueno no importa, yo me llamo Riser Phenex y soy el prometido de la próxima heredera Gremory"

"¿Próxima heredera?, no me digas que es..." Issei no llegó a terminar cuando Grayfia lo dijo

"Es el próximo marido de Rias-ojou-sama" dice Grayfia, haciendo que Riser se deleitase en el grito sorprendido y cara conmocionada que tenía Issei

"Nunca tomaré a este ser como marido, Grayfia, no lo sé, es como si supiera que no lo haré pase una cosa u otra" dice Rias, obviamente ella no recuerda nada de lo que vivió en las tierras elementales, pero sin embargo por instinto recuerda a los pocos momentos que tuvo en esas tierras

"Escucha aquí Rias, soy el heredero de la casa Phenex y no dejaré que nadie arrastré en el barro ese nombre, volverás conmigo incluso si tengo que reducir a tus sirvientes... ¿¡me estás escuchando?!" grita Riser al ser completamente ignorado por Rias que no ocultaba nada su desinterés por el tema al mirar a la ventana

"Para serte sincera, no, ni me interesaba, me interesa más la persona que se está intentando ocultar y mirar de fisgona en la ventana y no se muestra, es un aura de mujer" comenta rias poniendo a todos en guardia "sal ya, tus intentos de ocultarte están irritando mis oídos"

"Cómo se esperaría de la compañera de mi padre, los demás no lo notaron, pero tu si" dice la voz cuando una persona mujer, cayó de la ventana, lo curioso es que era igual que Rias a su edad, mismo pelo aunque un poco más vivo, estatura, cara, medidas, lo único, sus ojos, no tenía el color azulverdoso, si no un bello aquamarina que deja los cielos a la vergüenza, aparentaba una niña de no más de doce años con una gran caja a la espalda

"Loli Oppai, los más bellos de todos, es más linda que Koneko, y más hermosa con esos pectorales" susurra Issei que para mala suerte de él, Koneko lo oyó, y no estaba contenta, empujó al pervertido detrás del sofá y empezó a apalizarlo

"Perdona muchachita, pero esto es una reunión privada, así que si tiene que hablar..." dice Grayfia con la miel en los labios al no poder terminar

"La criada se calla que estamos hablando las personas nobles, y lo siento si esto no era una reunión programada, pero es un asunto personal, ya que estoy tratando con un familiar mío, y ya que hemos sido tan desagradables de no presentarnos, siendo yo la primera responderé, mi nombre es Orfea **(la pronunciación es Orfia en español, lo pongo de traducción literal en inglés por el país de origen)** Uzumaki, maga cazadora de monstruos en especial los ángeles de clase 'miserable' y comandante de los escuadrones élites de magos asesinos, mano derecha del Jerarca Naruto Uzmaki, mi padre, líder de todo nuestro planeta, demonio de clase ultimate, el rango clasificatorio en la liga-nexo mio y sociedad general, maestra ultimate, por encima del rango general de diamante'" comenta la nombrada Orfea, con todos los logros, las personas de este mundo no sabían de que estaban hablando

Grayfia tenía un tic en el ojo debido a que fue interrumpida groseramente, aunque fue intrigada con los logros de esta joven que parecía doce años, era de muy poca edad para ser tan fuerte, pero las insignias que portaba en sus extrañas ropas indicaban la verdad y ya por el tono de sus ropas indicaba que no era de por aquí, las ropas que llevaba eran nobles, de mucha calidad, llevaba un traje de combate en magia avanzada, como las que tiene su marido cuando va a combatir en un rating-game, sin embargo Rias estaba pensando en algo

"¿No eres una Gremory?" preguntó Rias, después de una pausa explicó "es extraño, puedo detectar mi misma magia sobre ti, el poder de destrucción, te pareces casi a mi a excepción de la cara y el color de los ojos, pero tampoco te pareces a mi padre, eres muy rara" todos se quedaron vigilándola por la explicación de Rias

"Mi padre es el demonio Jerarca Naruto Beleth ex-Uzumaki, mi madre al parecer no se nada de ella, pero se que era pelirroja, más que nada porque mi padre es rubio, aunque no se si saqué el pelo de su madre, mi abuela, que también era pelirroja, lo único que se es que mi madre poseía un poder que le permitía desmaterializar las cosas no dejando nada, ni siquiera átomos, no me acuerdo ni de su rostro, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando nací, ella lloraba junto a mi padre teniéndome a mi en sus brazos, no me acuerdo de nada más, lo que sé ahora es que puedo reunirme con mi madre y devolverle lo que a ella le faltaba" termina la descripción, y sacando un collar que parecía un relicario dijo "mi padre me dijo, que mi madre y mi padre tenían un romance prohibido, algo que no debería ser por el sufrimiento que ocasiona tanto a los del romance como a los de alrededor, no porque este mal, si no, porque mi madre era de otra dimensión, si bien ellos no olvidan la suya, el que viaja pierde los recuerdos y lo vivido en la dimensión a la que ha viajado, yo al ser de las dos dimensiones no sufro ese problema"

Grayfia miró el relicario y palideció, se parecía mucho al que le regaló a rias-sama cuando era joven, sintiendo que la sangre se le bajaba de la cara, preguntó

"Rias, este relicario de aquí se parece mucho al tuyo que te regale años atrás ¿donde está el tuyo?" pregunta Grayfia asustada, todos oyeron un clic, Orfea había abierto el relicario y mirado en su interior

"¿Así que eras tu, Kaa-san?" dice mirando a Rias y yendo hacia ella solo para que Rias la detuviese con una risa leve entre dientes

"Eso es imposible, niña, yo tengo diecisiete años y tu aparentas doce en este momento, es imposible que sea tu Kaa-san" dice Rias riéndose levemente

"Si además, Rias-chan esta comprometida conmigo, no una escoria de bajo rango como tu padre" comenta Riser cuando Orfea comenzó a reír entre dientes

"Además de imbécil, eres sordo ¿no has oído mi rango y el de mi padre? somos los dueños de un planeta entero más grande que este y encima mejor cuidado, tanta contaminación da asco" dice repulsiva Orfea

"Rias, ¿puedes mirar tu relicario? por favor" dice Grayfia subiendo el tono en la última parte de la frase perdiendo la paciencia

"Vale, uum" dice sarcástica Rias alzó la mano y el relicario descendió a su mano "¿lo ves ahora?" Grayfia torció la mirada hacia Orfea

"ES el mio" resalta Orfea cuando su madre la miró y vio su mano vacía, volvió a mirar el relicario y lo vio abierto, miró detenidamente las imágenes

 **(ORFEA THEME MUSIC - HEROES OF THE STORM)**

 **(no es la Orfea de Heroes Of Storm de Blizzard, se me ocurrió el nombre de allí pero no es ella, lo pongo por la música)**

Rias se quedó viendo las imágenes, viejos flash back se le venían a la mente, flashes donde una gran batalla estaba sucediendo, un rubio de dieciséis años llorando sobre una mujer de pelo lavando de su edad, otro donde apareció convocando un pilar naranja donde ella se vio herida a la batalla, luego un flash naranja y apareció en un mundo virgen, todo el mundo parecía herido y llorando, muchos cadáveres, mucha muerte, mucha locura, mucha guerra que ellos al final ganaron cuando lo vio en un flash back la muerte de un gigante monstruoso que define en verdad la palabra demonio monstruo, más tarde aparecía ella besando al hombre rubio con un manto raro y una corona extraña ( **busca corona de Celebrimbor en Google** ), ella también aparecía vestida así, parece que era de muy alto rango, se vio a ella misma embarazada de Orfea pero cuando vio el nacimiento de gemelos se llevó a una sorpresa más grande, más aun la conversación entre ella y él

"Naruto, son hermosos hago buenos bebés, ¿no?"

"Los haces, Rias Azkaal" dijo obviamente burlándose de ella

"Moo, Naruto, llamamé Rias-chan, ¿es que ya no me quieres?" dijo fingidamente Rias

"Hasta el fin de nuestros tiempos, Rias, incluso después de la muerte, pero después del exterminio del planeta Typhon primarys toda la raza humana se tuvo que convertir en demonios para no provocar un segundo exterminio muchos aun no aceptan dejarse influenciar por Kyras, temo que el vuelva a por ti y por mi, ¿como los llamaremos, por cierto?" pregunta Naruto queriendo cambiar de tema y no recordar nada cruel

"Ya nombre a nuestra hija, Orfea Uzumaki-Gremory" dice Rias

"Un nombre precioso 'Flor mágica', pues entonces yo llamaré a este hijo Artanis Uzumaki-Gremory 'Baluarte inquebrantable' ¿qué te parece?" dice Naruto

 **"Y yo que pensaba que eras pésimo con los nombres Naruto, eras tan imbécil e infantil que creía que no reconocerías un buen nombre ni aun sonando fuerte y repetitivo en la cabeza"** comenta Kurama saliendo del paisaje mental de Naruto

"Venga Kurama, seré muy infantil y tonto en tu lenguaje pero tienes que reconocer que soy más que perfecto en algunas áreas, por cierto, por ese insulto te has ofrecido como voluntario por dos semanas para hacer de niñera mientras estamos en nuestros trabajos de papel" dice Naruto burlándose de Kurama

 **"Nunca, no soy el rey bijuu, no cuido ningún niño, y menos de un mocoso infantil que tuvo que transformarse en humano para evitar que toda la raza muriera a petición de los antiguos para resistir también la influencia de Kyras-teme"** dice el Bijuu para volver al paisaje mental de su carcelero

"Grosero, por eso debo de recordarme cada día que no le deje cerca de los niños con ese vocabulario" dice Naruto enfadado con Kurama por el barrido

Más tarde aparece la familia tomando una foto y poniéndola en un relicario, rias en lágrimas recuerda que debe de volver a su mundo por el peligro del colapso dimensional que sufren las dimensiones si no se juntan poco a poco, pero Kurama y el viejo Hagoromo que le permitió entrar a esta dimensión gracias a su ayuda cuando recibió la noticia de que se iba a casar con Riser para que le ayudara con la exterminación de Typhon, de lo contrario toda su raza desparecería; le advirtieron ambos que una vez que regrese su dimensión jamás podrá volver a recordarlos sin que se le muestre algo de lo que vivió en esa dimensión en forma congelada como una foto o vídeo, una vez hecho eso, ella recordará y podrá regresar con su familia

La imágenes terminaron allí

 **(FINAL DE LA MÚSICA)**

"Recuerdas ahora ¿Kaa-san?" comenta la niña añorando que su madre la recordase, pero parecía que se iba a desmayar, actuó con rapidez y la cogió a tiempo justo cuando dijo

"Orfea, Artanis, lo siento mucho por olvidaros" justo cuando ella cayó en la inconsciencia, Orfea la abrazó con fuerza al tener a su madre de vuelta, puede que ella los abandonase cuando tenía dos años, pero ahora teniendo doce la recuperó, añoraba a su madre, mucho

Los demás estaban paralizados, cuando Riser explotó

"¿¡QUÉ!? QUIEREN DECIRME QUE MI PROMETIDA SE CASÓ CON OTRO Y TUVO DESCENDENCIA CON ÉL QUE EN VEZ DE CONMIGO, ¡ME LA PROMETIERON!" Riser no se contuvo a pesar de que Orfea abrazaba a su madre y lloraba por los años perdidos y estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía

"TU A CALLAR PAVO ASADO, ME IMPORTA MÁS LA SALUD DE RIAS-BOUCHO QUE SU BODA, IMBÉCIL" parecía que alguno aun tenía un tornillo en la cabeza, pero lo que dijo después, consiguió desbordar a Orfea "ADEMÁS, YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY MUY CELOSO DEL TIPO QUE HA CONSEGUIDO A RIAS-BOUCHO, LOS OPPAIS DE RIAS DEBERÍAN HABER PERTENECIDO A MI, NO A ÉL" Issei siempre el más bipolar que no se sabe de que lado estar si o con los caballeros o con los pervertidos, dejando con delicadeza a su madre en el suelo, encendió sus poderes

"AAAARgh, q-ue ej-ej-to (¿qué es esto?)" dice Riser suspendido en el aire con una esfera negra alrededor suyo y con un tentáculo negro ahogándolo

"AIAIAIAIAAA, NO, AHÍ NO, RISER TE CAMBIO EL PUESTO" todas las miradas torcieron a Issei y lo que vieron hizo que a Akeno se mojase por el sadismo y Kiba cerrase sus palmas alrededor de la entrepierna con terror y dolor fantasmal ajeno, ya que el mismo tentáculo tenía una boca con dientes de plata afilados a punto de morder la entrepierna y arrancar de cuajo los genitales, Riser nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero prefería el sitio donde estaba antes de ser castrado de la forma más vil, cruel y humillante posible, todos vieron a Orfea que tenía los ojos rojos completos como si fuese una lámpara con esferas en sus manos similares a las que tenían Issei y Riser alrededor de sus cuerpos

"¿Como os atrevéis a hablar de mi madre como si fuese un objeto para la diversión, no tenéis vergüenza alguna?" dice Orfea apretando la presión en ambos tentáculos y hacer que Riser se ponga azulado e Issei grite en voz soprano agudo intentando alejar el tentáculo con dientes de sus genitales, antes de que ocurriese una mutilación horrorosa Grayfia comentó

"Niña, esto se debe hablar con la familia Gremory, le pido que venga conmigo, hay muchas preguntas que quiero hacerte y a tu madre" dice Grayfia intentando coger la mano de la niña, lo que no esperó cuando se alejó fue que le disparó un orbe giratorio hecho de poder de destrucción y este cobró vida, temiendo por la suya, saltó hacia atrás y congeló la sala cuando una pequeña explosión sucedió en el lugar

"De momento..." comienza a hablar Orfea formando un portal con un movimiento de sus manos, era muy grande como para caber el edificio entero "miraré que mi madre esté bien, después vendré a responder todas vuestras preguntas, hasta entonces os deberéis de quedar con la duda, en una semana estaré en la habitación de mi madre en vuestro hogar, allí os responderé, pero por ahora deja a mi familia fuera de vuestra mente"

Después de que cruzase el portal con el cuerpo de su madre en unos raros zarzos oscuros esté se cerró dejando a todos con la boca colgando, las esferas que contenían a Issei y Riser desparecieron y cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente con Issei acunando su entrepierna diciendo cuanto la quería

Grayfia se quedó viendo el vacío donde se abrió el portal, tenía que comunicar a Sirzenchs con esto, no le va a agradar nada, eso seguro, la principal pregunta era ¿cuando Rias se fue a ese mundo y tuvo descendencia? que ella supiese, Rias siempre ha estado bajo vigilancia de los siervos Gremory, ya sentía el dolor de cabeza surgir y no le iba a gustar nada las respuestas que ella recibiría junto a la familia Gremory

* * *

 **Y hecho, lo siento por la tardanza, mis ojos no han podido dar mucho y he estado ocupado con mi familia y el trabajo casi no dejando tiempo libre para escribir, pero bueno dejando de lado eso y las historias que perdí os he compensado con una historia de varios Crossover que se desvelarán más a** **delante**

 **Próximo capítulo: prólogo, presentación de Artanis**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


	2. prólogo parte 2, presentación de Artanis

**Esta historia sube y con un nuevo animo ha escrito un capítulo del viajero dimensional en la inspiración de 'escape from braxis' la nueva trifulca de ahora en 'heroes of the storm'**

 **Renuncia: véase capitulo 1**

* * *

Artanis, miró fijamente a su hermana, la niña había vuelto después de haber tenido a su madre en sus zarzos oscuros y tumbarla en su cama, diciendo que por fin su familia estaba completa, no la culparía después de todo, su madre era la única que estaba con ellos, su padre tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero pasa más tiempo con su madre que con sus hijos, esto cambió cuando su madre se fue y empezó a pasar más tiempo con ellos y recuperar lo perdido, que por suerte fue a tiempo, Artanis tampoco culpaba a su padre en esos días, ni de lejos, ni tampoco Orfea, desde que nacieron siempre estuvieron con tiempo en el lado de su madre, poco tiempo con su padre, pero los dos sabían que el intentó hacer todo por estar con ellos, para lidiar con el papel, puede dejarlo a sus clones fácilmente, pero desde que habitaron el planeta entero de Meridian y estando por colonizar Argus, ha habido muchas reuniones a las que no se pueden enviar clones por las desconfianzas que surgieron gracias a una persona:

Azariah Kyras ex Samarus, jefe del clan Samarus y jerarca del mundo sobrenatural antes del gran exterminio, cuando la humanidad era muy joven y su planeta era Typhon Primarys, no conocía nada sobre esto, pero Azariah, vio la amenaza a su dominio cuando los humanos empezaron a despertar a los Bijuu y usarlos como armas, incluso usando como armas a sus propios Jinchurikis, debido a eso, Kyras, empezó a manipular desde las sombras el final de las razas, de toda la existencia, para él, se había desmoronado, y su intención era destruirla para que se formase otra vez, esta vez siendo perfecta, los humanos nunca debieron aprender el mundo sobrenatural, según él, fue eso que mancilló a todas las razas, incluyendo a las sobrenaturales

Primero, comenzó con los Youkai, manipulándolos entre los clanes para ellos combatiendo entre sí y para que no supieran quien era el verdadero cerebro tras los ataques, pero hay algo que no se esperó

Un ángel, traicionado por su hogar, los cielos: Yriel, cuando aterrizó en Aurelia, el mundo de los sobrenaturales, la sangre que tenía en la espalda por la puñalada de la persona que amaba, comenzó a teñir sus plumas de un rojo intenso, quedando en ese color, dando la visión de que había sido traicionado, una vez vio la situación, comenzó un viaje épico

Él obtuvo el mando de los ángeles y vio como Kyras destruía a los youkai, y de como iba a pasar el mismo hecho que el de Gabriel con los ángeles una vez que se encargó de los Youkai, cuando Kyras ganó la batalla gracias a las trampas de sus propios leales a los cielos (traidores a los ángeles) y el hecho de que si no cogía a algunos ángeles rehenes para hacer que Yriel se sacrificase, no lo lograría, el plan fue muy elaborado y cualquier desliz podría hacer que Kyras sucumbiese, Yriel era demasiado poderoso para él, conocía el poder de Yriel, viendo a pocos ángeles huir de los cielos, gracias al sacrificio de Yriel, Kyras no satisfecho con los resultados por los ángeles sobrevivientes, sabía que serían un problema futuro si no lo manejaba ahora y supo como

La destrucción de la fuente de luz situada en el cielo final: el arco cristalino

Cuando ganó la batalla, fue hacia el arco cristalino y vio la fuente, sabía entonces que su magia no destruiría nunca la dichosa energía guarnecida ahí, tuvo una idea que vio al mundo sobrenatural lo que era capaz Kyras, convocó una energía vil y volátil que destruyó por completo el noveno y último cielo en una explosión de gas ácido, todo el mundo sobrenatural se encogió de miedo por lo que la energía vil lo convirtió, la energía pasó de ser volátil a viva, de verde a un morado enfermizo

El mundo humano se dio cuenta de esto, y paró sus guerras por si esa energía traspasaba a su mundo, a pesar de que su abuelo Minato Namikaze había hecho grandes hazañas en la guerra, muchos no entienden lo que pasó, pero antes de que su padre, Naruto naciese, la energía vil empezó a contaminar la mente de Kaguya y durante años estando inactiva, volvió a manipular a los humanos, aunque esta vez, no lo consiguió

Su padre, gracias a Kaguya, vivió una vida de penurias, pero el nunca perdió la luz, todos los sobrenaturales lo vieron como la reencarnación de su gran líder Yriel y que él podía salvarlos a todos de las garras del jerarca corrupto, con algunos sobrenaturales ciegos y tontos, que no veían en lo que Kyras se había convertido, en como, él había roto el equilibrio entre lo lógico y lo sobrenatural, pero eso no querían saber que era verdad, pero las desconfianzas surgían gracias a las acciones de otros Youkai que fueron a Typhon a advertir a los humanos y prepararlos contra Kyras

Desgraciadamente, ese no fue el primer problema, la destrucción del arco cristalino afectó mucho a los pocos ángeles que quedaban, sucumbiendo a un hambre de luz y energía infinitos, convirtiéndose en lo que llaman la raza 'ángel miserable', disfrazándose de humanos y empezando a devorar las energías de estos produciendo más miserables con las muertes de los humanos, estos habían recibido el don del chacra y al consumirlo, el cuerpo humano no moría, se transformaba en un monstruo, como no había diferencias los llamaron **'Grims'** y actualmente siguen siendo un problema

Se descubrió más tarde, que Naruto Uzumaki, fue la reencarnación de Yriel al sanar a un bijuu de la locura intensa por la sangre que tenía, su Jinchuriki Gaara que sufrió un maltrato por toda su aldea, se contaminó por esta energía vil y casi lo transformó a él y su bijuu interno en un Grim si Yriel no le hubiese abierto los ojos

Durante tres años, Kyras estuvo manipulando a los pocos ayashis (sobrenaturales) que tenía a su mando y pasando inadvertido por estos dos mundos, tiempo suficiente para que Naruto entrenase con su madre: Rias Gremory, y se preparase para la guerra, una vez llegó, Kyras empezó a moverse gracias a los engaños y ardicias de Kaguya enloquecida por la energía vil, los Akatsukis eran una parte grande de esos planes

Finalmente la guerra estalló y todos los humanos y Ayashis que eran fieles a naruto y la Alianza se lanzaron contra Kyras, el resto es conocimiento común por como se le llama a la guerra y su historia, el humano la conoce como la **'gran guerra ninja'** , y el ayashi la conoce como **'la rebelión de la luz'** , pero todos los seres vivos la conocen como **'El gran exterminio'**

Después de que Naruto combatiese a Kaguya, Kyras finalmente se descubrió después de traicionar a Kaguya, Azariah Kyras, exterminó el planeta de Typhon, no permitiendo que el humano ni el ayashi interrumpiese en su conquista, Naruto congeló a todos los seres restantes de la explosión de energía vil en un éxtasis de vació, permitiendo salir del radio de la explosión del gas ácido de la energía vil, pero la lucha no terminó ahí

Kyras, al ver que había fracasado en exterminar la vida en la dimensión, cogió la energía que usó para exterminar el planeta y gritando que nunca va a alejarlo de su conquista y consiguiera su mundo feliz, se convirtió en un monstruo aun mayor, un gigante demoníaco con cuernos que define exactamente la palabra de diablo monstruo y siendo la lucha más difícil, pero aun así, Naruto no se rindió ni los que salieron de la cámara extásica de vació, siendo Rias Gremory, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake y Sasuke Uchiha, cayendo todos a un planeta desértico llamado Argus, combatieron y combatieron hasta que Kyras fue vencido por el jutsu combinado de Naruto y sus acompañantes **'Venganza de los dioses celestiales: tormental ancestral'** dando fin a Kyras y a la oscuridad que él pretendía traer, pero aun así trajo otro problema

La victoria fue triste: total y completamente, la explosión de gas ácido fue muy rápida en extensión, Naruto y Sasuke solo pudieron salvar a algunos, entre ellos la raza humana que solo quedaban hombres, con lo cual la raza sería exterminada en unos pocos años, los ayashi solo tenían el 85% de su población y todas eran mujeres, pero la decepción fue que nunca tendrían descendencia, así fue que nunca se podían recuperar, entre ellos su padre y su madre, asintiendo al sacrificio final, toda la humanidad decidió renunciar a su raza y convertirse en lo que ellos llaman demonios con el ayashi renunciando a cada de sus razas para convertirse en lo mismo,

En si no se convirtieron en demonios, si no como una evolución, como demonios que siguen siendo ángeles con alas rojas como las de Yriel : **'ángeles sangrientos'** que pueden usar magia demoníaca, siendo totalmente inmunes a la magia celestial sacra de ahí los términos de **'Demonio celestial'** y **'ángel sangriento'**

Cuando se deshizo la cámara de vació y todos contemplaron el nuevo planeta y la situación, cundió el pánico hecatombe anárquico, hasta que hubo una luz que bañó a todos, cuando se despertaron todos sabían lo que su gran héroe y salvador había hecho, nadie lo culpaba y todos lo adoraban pasado el susto, la única raza comenzó a crecer y poblar el nuevo mundo que Hagoromo Otsutsuki les dio para que colonizasen: Meridian, todo estaba bien feliz incluso, se hizo un gran invento para parar las guerras y el sufrimiento, se inventó la liga-nexo y funcionó, gracias a eso, todos fueron felices y podían ascender en la sociedad sin necesidad de sufrimiento no necesario, todo era paz que todos soñaron, hasta que Rias recordó que debería volver a su mundo en la última vez que la visitó Hagoromo por el peligro del colapso dimensional, todos empezaron a temer de que otro Kyras surgiera de la puerta dimensional y desde entonces surgieron las desconfianzas hacia todos los líderes de clanes y gente de lato estado de Meridin, incluido su padre, pero poco a poco las sospechas estaban bajando, hasta los días actuales que solo se culpó de la aparición de la puerta a los Grim restantes que venían a aplastar su paz que tanto habían trabajado

Artanis suspiró y luego recordó a los Grim, dolor en el culo, vistos como una plaga que Kyras creó al no tener el pensamiento sensible ni la razón para llegar a ser como ellos y que solo actuaban como animales movidos por su hambre, sed de chacra y energía, se crearon escuelas de cazadores para ellos, entre esos cazadores estaba su líder hermanita, Orfea, que orgulloso se sentía de ella, ha habido varias invasiones de Grim por los desacuerdos de pueblos lejanos de Meridian, pero estaban controladas gracias a estos cazadores

Artanis miró al cielo, preguntándose silenciosamente si lo que va a venir es bueno o malo

"¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?" pregunta Orfea más calmada

"Has hecho una entrada muy dinámica Orfea, posiblemente ahora padre deberá quedarse a dormir con todo el consejo en las cámaras"suelta Artanis chistosamente aunque muy sarcástico

"Aww, venga Nii-san, no me digas que no eres feliz de ver a nuestra madre de nuevo, ella nos recuerda finalmente, aun recuerdo cuando me presenté para reforzar su henge debido a que se estaba debilitando y no pudimos levantar sospechas, me acerqué a ella y tuve que dejarla inconsciente para así poder hacer mi tarea; nunca olvidaré como se dirigió a mi en completa desconfianza y casi me ataco, no pude evitar sentir la agonía creciente en mi pecho" dice Orfea muy indignada y frustrada, luego después de una pausa y de un momento muy incómodo se dio cuenta de las ropas de su hermano y su armadura de batalla "a propósito ¿ya estás aquí? estabas en un llamamiento de la liga clasificatoria en rango mayor ¿como te ha ido la partida de la liga? creo que por intentar ponerte en el lugar más difícil por listo te han dado por el pelo mucho ¿eh?"

Artanis sintió que su orgullo vacilaba un poco, la partida había sido penosa, se sonrojo muy profundo con solo recordarlo, normalmente las partidas duraban horas hasta que conseguías ir a la base enemiga y destruir el núcleo del enemigo y artanis logró estar en las ligas de maestro-ultimate incluso antes que su hermana, por ser arrogante y creer que podía ganar en una de las ligas supremas, las ligas de -Urs y los líderes de clanes superiores, se metió en una de esas ligas y debido a sus logros lo dejaron pasar, al ganar la primera se volvió un poco arrogante, bueno eso era antes de que se metiese con Sephire Torghul, ex-Andralas, una gran amiga de su madre y heredera del poderoso clan Andralas antes de que naciesen, y la mujer, harta completamente del comportamiento del crío, le desafió a un partido para bajarle los humos, Artanis lo aceptó y más tarde descubrió que no debería haberlo hecho, pronto Artanis y su equipo se dieron cuenta de que enfadar a un -Ur nunca merece la pena; NUNCA, aunque tengas un plan muy bien ideado, la mujer procedió a despedazar, descuartizar, brutalizar y dominar a todo el equipo contrario con su propio equipo, lo bueno es que solo sufres el dolor de los golpes y cuando sufres una herida letal se te deja en un campus electrónico de vacío donde resucitas ya que solo eres virtualizado en una dimensión de datos que no existe nada, pero nunca mueres realmente en las ligas, siempre resucitas y vuelves completamente nuevo a la batalla hasta que se destruía el núcleo enemigo y te alzabas con la victoria

Artanis se sonrojó mucho por ser un idiota, Sephire Torghul no era conocida por la Ur de los excesos, dolor y la mente por nada "solo duramos dos minutos antes de que Sephire se aburriese de nosotros y destruyese todas las defensas, fuertes y fortalezas antes de llegar a nuestro núcleo y destruirlo junto a su equipo, clasificada como la MVP de la partida" Artanis pensó que no podía sonrojarse más cuando oyó la risa desenfrenada de Orfea

"PFFFJAJAJAJAJAJA, mi Aniki recibió sus azotes de humildad en el culo, jajaja, te dije que era demasiado para ti, por suerte para ti todavía tienes la partida de descenso antes de bajar en la división, jajaja" dice Orfea intentando contener su risa

"Imouto, eso fue cruel" dice Artanis con la cara en la temperatura de un Jalapeño rabioso cuando lames una de sus pieles

"¿Artanis, Orfea? ¿estáis ya aquí?" dice Naruto apareciendo por la puerta de la entrada

"Padre" se inclinaron respetuosamente ambos hijos, aunque fuesen como fuesen, su maestro Sasuke Uchiha si que les inculcó el respeto a los mayores muy profundamente y parece que Sephire también con cierto alguien

"Ya ya, he visto las noticias de que Rias Azkaal ha regresado" dice con una mano alzada para que parase el respeto "¿es cierto? ¿vuestra madre y mi amada ha vuelto? ¿Rias-chan nos vuelve a recordar?" pregunta muy esperanzado, Orfea le comentó la situación y de como fue esa vez que se dirigió con mucha desconfianza y hostilidad hacia ella, su corazón también dolió por como su amada se comportaba con sus hijos, saber que ya no sucedería eso fue un alivio al corazón

"Si Tou-chan, Kaa-chan vuelve a estar con nosotros y nos recuerda finalmente" dice Orfea con lágrimas

Su padre y su hermano la abrazaron con fuerza para aliviarla finalmente, estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que...

"Vaya, al parecer mi ausencia os ha vinculado más, ¿no?" dice una melodiosa voz, voltearon y vieron a la mujer que se había levantado, si antes, a sus 17 años era una princesa hermosa, parece ahora una reina de dioses, largo cabello carmesí con rasgos endurecidos y estéticos por la edad junto con un amplia gama mejorada de sus activos femeninos y parece que Orfea iba camino de obtenerlos

"¡Kaa-chan!" dijeron los dos niños abalanzándose sobre ella, con Rias abrazándolos de regreso

"Ya ya, nunca más volverá a pasar lo que pasó así que calmad" dice Rias para luego mirar a Naruto

"Jerarca Naruto Beleth ex-Uzumaki, nunca pensé que me casaría con el líder de un gran imperio, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho" dice abrazando a Naruto con este de regreso y besándose

"Rias-chan fue cruel, no puedes saludarme con informalidad, no estamos en una reunión seria" susurra Naruto en la oreja de Rias

"Y luego preguntas porqué tus hijos eran descarados y groseros al principio llorando en mis brazos exigiendo mis pechos, siempre hay que tener un cierto grado de respeto con los demás a los que confías y amas, de ahí el dicho de la confianza da asco por el respeto, ¿no Naru-koi?" reta Rias

"Kanai (tradución: mi esposa), intenta mantener bajo el índice íntimo de respeto por nuestro hijos presentes" susurra Naruto cuando se separaron

"Que nuestra presencia no os disuada de nada tou-chan, kaa-chan, nosotros ya estamos informados por el sexo gracias a Kakashi-san" dice Orfea yéndose con su hermano al saber como se va a poner eso

Naruto tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo y estaba rojo de furia al saber como su maestro había quitado la inocencia a sus hijos, y Rias... madre mía, estaba roja de ira y agarrando los brazos de Naruto muy fuertemente que este por la furia que tenía, no sentía nada

"Cariño, ¿que es eso de que nuestros hijos ya están informados sobre el sexo gracias al idiota pervertido?" dice Rias, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Naruto abrió los ojos mostrándolos rojos completamente como Orfea cuando se enfadó con Issei

"Kakashi" susurra muy bajo Naruto dando un escalofrío a cierto pervertido en las calles altas de Meridian que cree que por fin cierto padre se dio cuenta de que les instruyó sexualmente a sus hijo

"DI TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS Y VOLUNTADES EN EL TESTAMENTO, NO PARARÉ HASTA QUE DE CONTIGO Y TE DEJE A MANOS DE TORGHUL, VERÉ COMO TE DESQUICIA DE MANERA MUY LENTA Y AGÓNICA Y ESTARÉ PERSONALMENTE PARA QUE NO HAYA INHIBICIONES, MALDITO PEDÓFILO" se oyó el grito por todas las calles centrales de Meridian junto a los autobuses aéreos que pasaban cercanos por ahí

 **Con cierto pervertido**

Kakashi sintió como que debería haber hecho lo que la voz le decía, luego palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que su Icha-Icha faltaba ese día cuando hacía de guardia para los niños del Jerarca, los ciudadanos de Meridian le vieron con furia fría cuando notaron su estado de palidez total

"¡Abusó de niños!" gritó una mujer para tener encima a todos los ciudadanos circundantes

"MALDITOS SEÁIS; ARTANIS, ORFEA" grita Kakashi al estilo dofensmirf de Phineas y Pherf, seguido de una turba de ciudadanos furiosos y más las mujeres que iban armadas hasta los dientes, listas para hacer vasectomía sin necesidad de anestesia o bisturí, o herramientas en algunos casos

 **Mientras tanto en la dimensión DXD**

Zeoticus Gremory estaba atónito con el informe que Grayfía le dio, le habían comandado por su rey, Sirzenchs Lucifer, ex-Gremory que fuese a la última reunión de su hija para impedir que a Rias se le fuese la mano, sin saber que ya estaba casada y con hijos en otra dimensión, la pregunta fue ¿cuándo?, ni una sola vez se escapó de casa, por muy distorsionada que esté la línea temporal en las dimensiones, jamás perdió de vista a su niña, solo fueron horas en los que Rias desapareció cuando le dijeron su compromiso con Riser, ¿acaso...? no era imposible

"¿Grayfia, el informe es cierto? ¿mi hija se casó y tuvo hijos?" las palabras de Venelana sacaron a Zeoticus de sus pensamientos

"Si, señora, al parecer se casó, pero no humildemente" dice Grayfia haciendo que los ojos de ambos señores confusos disparasen sus cejas pidiendo silenciosamente que explicase "su hija se casó con un Mao muy poderoso de otro mundo, más incluso que Sirzenchs y los otros tres combinados, la información fue muy vaga pero por la niña de Rias-sama se de sobra que las ropas que vestía no eran humildes, parecían muy costosas para este mundo y estaban muy bien elaboradas, por no decir el rango de la niña según se presentó"

Venelana y Zeoticus se miraron preocupados, ¿su niña se había casado con un Mao de otro mundo?, ¿como sería? ¿la había obligado? ¿en verdad fue feliz? si eso era así, ¿porqué abandonó a su familia para venir aquí?, no tenía ningún sentido, pero cuando se lo iban a preguntar, las sombras empezaron a bailar levemente formando una forma, antes de que la luz rampase por un segundo formando una figura con una capucha y una media máscara facial (tipo Kakashi) blancas con vestiduras rojas y armadura gris con rojo, sus alas rojas demostraban que no era un ángel de aquí, pero se sentía como un demonio, era raro

"¿Lord y Lady gremory?" preguntó esa persona y ambas personas asintieron cuando fueron ellos, la persona les dio una carta "nuestro señor Ka-Beleth-sama les ha invitado a su dimensión puesto que ya no hay peligro de colapso dimensional, les ha invitado para resolver todas las dudas que han surgido desde la presentación de Orfea-sama a su familia, dentro de una semana se llevará la reunión en cuanto acabe las suyas para preparar a la presentación de esta nueva dimensión y la suya" cuando ambos señores iban a hablar, la persona levantó los brazos, deteniéndolos levemente "las dudas se las debe contestar nuestro señor, ya que lo explicará mucho mejor que yo, lo único que puedo deciros es que preguntéis por mi una vez halláis llegado para evitar confusiones, mi nombre en código es: Shadowsong, si os exigen mi nombre, que os lo pedirán en privado es Maiev Crentus, del clan Crentus, su heredera siendo Valia Crentus, mi prima segunda; os lo exigirán por seguridad, se explicará todo con nuestro señor incluida la historia" la persona les pasó un papel con un remolino lleno de runas y círculos concéntricos en el centro superior había runas fuera del círculo y parecían de carácter demoníaco pero era más armonioso como un ángel, muy rara la sensación para alguien que no la estaba viviendo con ella ni sabía que existía

"Ahora he de volver con mi señor, mi trabajo aun no ha acabado y prefiero resolverlo antes de que se acumule, estúpidas reuniones molestas" dice Maiev con un susurro al final, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia los dos señores que parecían ver la runa de invitación como algo asombroso, tosiendo un poco llamó la atención para decir "Debo de saber si van a ir o no, más que nada para preparar" dice sacando a ambos de la ensoñación del círculo de runas

"S-Si, solo que nos ha sorprendido bastante esta información, ¿como iremos hasta vuestra dimensión?" dice Zeoticus

"No os preocupéis por eso, en cuanto ambas partes estén preparadas en una semana vendrán dos guardias de élite a llevaros al lugar solo convocad la runa y aparecerán, debo de decir que no aparecerán en una semana para dar tiempo a preparar y a dar anuncio de donde vais a ir, estoy segura de que el caos político de esta zona que se daría sería una hecatombe mundial" dice Maiev

Zeoticus y Venelana asintieron y Maiev pudo irse, ambos siguieron mirando la runa con Grayfia encogiéndose de hombros, ambos sabían que la criada estaba a punto de tener un colapso mental por la información como ellos pero podían aguantar

"Cariño" dice Venelana desconfiada

"Lo sé, mi amor, no podemos confiarnos demasiado, pero por ahora si queremos respuestas debemos seguirlos el juego" dice Zeoticus "grayfia, avisa a nuestro hijo de esta situación, a ver que opina el, necesitamos todo el apoyo ahora mismo y algo me dice que necesitamos a nuestro representante de fracción"

"Se hará" dice la criada saliendo del cuarto

* * *

 **Y aquí termina la segunda parte del prólogo, más adelante comentaré como va la reunión y las escenas cómicas, quiero centrarme en eso primero y luego me centraré en romances con una trama de historia de los villanos vs héroes de DXD**

 **hasta la próxima**

 **Chao**


End file.
